


The Perils of Being Late

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Perils of Being Late

Title: The Perils of Being Late  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #111: The Five Senses: Smell  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Ever the teacher, Severus gives Harry another lesson.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/)**r_grayjoy** for title assistance.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Perils of Being Late

~

A muffled curse woke Severus but he didn’t flinch, years as a spy having ingrained him with the habit of awakening stealthily.

“Bloody hell,” Potter muttered in the dark. “Bastard rearranged the furniture...”

Severus smirked.

When Potter finally found the bed and climbed in, Severus pulled him close, inhaling the scent of wind and sweat that clung to him.

“Late, sorry,” Potter muttered. “Match ran over, and I didn’t think I’d need a map to find my bed.”

“Serves to keep you on your toes,” Severus said.

“It won’t happen again,” Potter sighed.

“Indeed not.” Severus felt assured it wouldn’t.

~


End file.
